Trust in Friendship
by Brightfire of MoonClan
Summary: After her friends lied, tearing pieces off of her heart, mind, sanity, soul, will Chloe be able to forgive and forget? Or will she live with the burden of brushing off their apologies as if she can live without them. Rated T, just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I glance down at the computer desk, a fruit fly is perched on a spare set of headphones. I glance at the clock. 3:12 a.m. Will I ever sleep? No, not tonight, I decide. Is it bad when time passes so slowly that you never sleep anymore? I don't know. I laugh once, short and quick. I never know anything anymore.

Ever since my best friend, make that _former_ best friend, lied again and again, over and over, tearing another chunk off of my heart, my trust, my loyalty, I have been unsure of everything I've done. Of course I have some other friends but... I sigh, I should at least try to sleep tonight. No matter how much pain mentally I'm in, I won't heal unless I'm physically healthy. I know that from experience. I sigh again, a deep sigh, a painful sigh.

I log off of the computer and trudge up the stairs, every step difficult, it seems. Then again, everything seems difficult now. And as I flop into bed I wonder, should I forgive and forget?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, June 13, 2010. The day it happened. The day they lied. The day my trust in friendship died. It all happened so fast that I had mood swings for days. Day one: acceptance, day two: confusion, day three: anger, day four: complete and utter depression (actually, I was so depressed that my mom allowed me to dye my hair black). And every time I think about that day, I wish I had reacted differently.

You see, me and my friend, Panda, we have a tradition among friends to nickname each other with animal names, were hanging out at the park which was just a couple of swings and some woodchips. I was on my phone and Panda let out a confused "Huh?" I looked up,

"What?" I turned around and looked in the direction she was confusidly staring in. "What?" I asked again.

"I- I just saw..." she just kept staring, "I think I just saw Theresa and Sam. They were peeking around the corner there," she points, "and when I turned, they ran!"

"Why would they... why would they run from us?" I was extremely confused now. They were two of my best friends! Why would they run? "Are you sure, absolutely sure, that it was them?"  
"Let me text them, please. I just want to know." I didn't argue, so did I. I handed Panda my phone. After a minute, she showed me her message,

_We saw you and sam! Why are you hiding from me and chloe? Are we even friends anymore! -Panda_. After a few minutes, my phone went off, Panda read the message then handed me the phone.

Theresa: _Panda, I'm at home, grounded and sams at the mall i havent been out since yesterday! _ We stared at each other for a minute, confused. Then I giggled, "Wow, do they seriously know where each other are, every minute of the day?" She giggled too, we started to walk away from the park and towards Theresa's house. I looked down at the pavement as I walked. Panda stuck my phone in my face, I took it and read the message that she wrote,

_Then how do u explain the blonde girl with the brown sweater and a short-haired brunette girl running away from the spot that u always go to? _While waiting for her reply, I decided to text Sam to see if she really was at the mall.The reply came quickly, Sam:_ im at the mall, y? _I sent back, _I dunno, just wondering. but i g2g._ Theresa's answer came moments later, Theresa: _Idk it wasnt me i swear. _"Wow, great exscuse," I muttered. I was totally confused right now and couldn't think of anything to say. "Can I reply this time?" I asked.

"Well of course!" She said, "it's _your_ phone!" I took the phone and messaged, _And yesterday u guys both said that you were busy. then u were right there, across the field but u werent answering us! _Me and Panda were almost to Theresa's house, so we decided to turn around and head back to the park. The rest of the conversation pretty much said that Theresa had been at her Nana's birthday and was grounded for being rude to her Nana. I had said that it was strange how we kept seeing clones of her and Sam but she kept insisting that it wasn't them. I wasn't entirely convinced but, I didn't really care at that point. A few minutes after we got back to my house, Panda's mom came to pick her up. We said our farewells and she left. The confusion from that day had worn me out so much that I just decided to take a nap. As I drifted into sleep I wondered, why would she lie?


End file.
